Episode 9421 (4th April 2018)
Plot David sleeps on the sofa. Shona can't figure out what she's done wrong. Norris is visiting Emily. Mary is keen to know all about Jude's new job. Jude says it would bore her. David asks Maria if she ever had a HIV test when she was with Marcus before quickly changing the subject. Aidan gets Angie to look over Underworld's books. Sophie is confident that Rosie will crack. Rosie admits to Aidan that she accidentally took a selfie the other day while she was using her phone as a mirror. Spotting Sophie's interviewer in the background of the photo kissing one of the applicants, she agonises over whether to tell Sophie and lose the bet. Andy's body is positively identified. Eileen is questioned about her activities on 20th January 2017, when he was last seen. She tells DS Willets it was her wedding day and Phelan was late for the ceremony. She maintains that she knew nothing of Andy being held prisoner. David goes to an STI clinic and gives his name as Gary Windass. Sophie claims victory when Rosie posts the selfie on her social media page. Mary is interested in meeting Jude's colleague Dr. Watt and suggests he invites him around. Jude tells her he's too busy but Mary thinks Jude is ashamed of her. David loses his nerve when the doctor asks him about his recent sexual activity. He walks out of the clinic without taking any tests. Dev makes Chesney dress up as a giant haddock to promote the fish and chip shop. The police finish at No.11 and the builder's yard and move onto the builder's flat; Andy's last known address. Craig agrees to leave to let the police search the flat but is compelled to finish his switch rituals first. Eileen is released without charge. Shona packs a bag and tells David she can't take anymore. He responds by kissing her and they have sex on the sofa. Craig barricades the door and ignores the buzzer as the police try to access the flat. PC Heywood arrives on the scene as do Beth and Bethany, who gets no answer from Craig on her mobile phone. Shona feels no passion from David after their tryst. David shocks her by saying he doesn't fancy her anymore and is done pretending. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited, voice only) Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Doctor - Amy Booth-Steel *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *PC Mills - Serena Ryan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and cell *Weatherfield Sexual Health Centre - Reception and consultation room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David pays a secret visit to a clinic; Craig shuts himself away inside his flat; and Mary suspects that Jude is ashamed of her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,678,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes